Hetalia Universe
by AnimeFanAndDrawer1
Summary: All America wanted to do was to show his comic. Not trap him in it somehow!
1. Chapter 1

**Anime: Got inspired by some pictures from DA :D Going to do a crossover with Hetalia and Sonic (Universe)~!**

**England: Why are you going to do that you git.**

**Anime: *mumbles cuss words* Don't be mean England!**

**America: *eats hamburger* Yeah!**

**Italy: Ve? Where are we?**

**Anime: Italy~! *hugs him* In the author note~! Hey America! Can you do the disclaimer for me?**

**America: *eats his last hamburger* HAHA! You need a hero to do this! AnimeFanAndDrawer1 does not own Hetalia or Sonic!**

**Anime: Thanks America~! Enjoy everyone! (Sorry for Ooc...)**

* * *

It was a normal meeting. America yelling out things that won't help out the world, England and France fighting, Canada being ignored/unnoticed, Japan agreeing with whatever America is yelling out, Russia being creepy and China being creep out from him, Italy yelling out "PASTA!", and Germany have to bang his hands on the table shutting everyone up.

Same o'.

Well until now. "Hey guys come over here!" America yelled out as everyone gather around him. "What is it America-san?" Japan asked as America took out a comic with a grin. "Well have you all heard of that comic, Sonic?" He asked.

"Isn't he the blue hedgehog who always defeat that Eggman?" Japan asked as America nodded. "Well I found these cool comics and I thought I should show you it!" He said.

Everyone else looked at him. "Really America?" England said as he placed his hands on his forehead and sighed. "Of course you would like that kid stuff." England said as America pouted childishly.

"Well Sonic is a cool hero _like me_ of course! So I took an interest in it!" America counter back. America then opened the book and suddenly the power went off. "AAHH! GERMANY!" Italy wailed.

"Italy! Calm down! It was just the power!" Germany scolded at the Italian.

"Hey what's that?" Russia asked while he pointed at the light from the book. Everyone stared at the bright light that then engulfed them. "Wah!" America yelled out as he covered his eyes.

It was all silent at first. He then decides to open his eyes. He find himself somewhere outside. He yawned at first and stretched then got up. It seems he was at some grassland. He then spotted two people unconscious. Or whatever they are. But they did wear military uniforms.

"Hey dudes!" America decided to try to wake them up. 'Ugh... America?" The one with the jacket mumbled. He got up. "What are you?" America asked as the weird creature sighed. "I'm Canada!" He said in a whisper.

"Canada?! You look like Sonic from the comic I showed you! Only in different color dude!" America said in shock. "So do you!" Canada yelled out in a whisper.

They stared at each other for a second then turned to the fox like creature. "Hey dude wake up!" America called out as he shook it's shoulder. "Ugh. What now you bloody wanker." The creature got up and had bushy eyebrows.

"E-England?!" Both Canada and America said in shock. "What... What are you?!" England yelled out in shock as well. "It's us dude! America and uh... Canada!" America said as Canada sighed.

"Where are we?" England asked as America shrugged. "I was about to ask you!" America said as they stayed quiet. "So what now?" Canada asked as a blue flash went by causing the three of them to fall on their butt.

"HEY!" England yelled in anger as the blue flash seem to stop. "Sorry about that!" A voice said as a blue hedgehog came towards them. "Who are you?" England asked as the hedgehog look at him in shock.

"You don't know me? The fastest thing alive? Well, my name is Sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic yelled out as America ran towards him. "Sonic the hedgehog?!" America asked excited as Sonic smiled. "A fan I guess?" he asked as America nodded.

"So who are you guys anyways?" Sonic asked.

"I'm America! I'm a hero!" America yelled out witch made Canada and England sigh.

"I-I'm Canada." Canada whispered as Sonic nodded.

"I'm England, nice to meet you Sonic." England said.

"Okay, so where are we?" England asked as Sonic looked confused. "Not from here I guess." Sonic mumbled as he then looked at them. "Your almost next the freedom fighter HQ." Sonic said as America smiled.

"Is that where your heading at dude?" America asked as Sonic nodded. "They act the same." England mumbled under his breath. No one heard him.

"Can we come?!" America asked still excited as Sonic sighed. "Why not?" he said as he started leading the way. "Come on! We don't have all day!" Sonic said as the three followed.

* * *

**Anime: Tired. This took forever. Sorry it's short! I'll try to make it longer in the next chapter! Peace~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime: Another chapter~! In this chapter the axis appears~!**

**America: *still eats hamburger* Spoiler!**

**Anime: No it's not! Can you do the disclaimer for me?**

**America: HAHA! AnimeFanAndDrawer1 does not own Hetalia or Sonic!**

**Anime: *sighs* I wish... Oh well~! Enjoy! (Sorry for Ooc T_T)**

* * *

America and Sonic where babbling random things while England decided to talk to Canada. "Where's your bear?" England asked as he started the conversation. "Huh?" Canada looked at England in shock that he finally notice him!

"I-I guess he didn't get in the blast." Canada whispered as England just nodded.

"So do you have any clue what to do?" England asked as Canada shook his head. "Maybe you should ask America." Canada suggested as they both look at Sonic and America who where still talking. "No chance." England sighed out.

"What about that HQ Sonic was talking about. Maybe there are others who can help us." Canada suggested as England nodded. "Good idea. Why don't I talk to you a lot?" England asked as he then started going ahead. "Because you don't notice me." Canada sighed out as he started to catch ahead.

"Where here! _Finally_!" Sonic yelled out frustrated that he couldn't just run all the way here. If he did he'll leave the three newcomers in dust.

"This is where the "Freedom Fighters" stay at?" England asked as he stared a the door. "Yup!" Sonic said as he started to knock on the door impatient.

A girl came out. "Hey Sally!" Sonic yelled out as Sally smile at him. She then turned and faced to America, England, and Canada. "There's more of them." Sally sighed making England walk towards her.

"What do you mean by "more"?!" England asked.

"Well, there where three other new comers. They go by the name Japan, Germany, and Italy." Sally said. "Okay. Where missing the other three now... Have you seen anyone name Russia, China, or France?" England asked as Sally thought for a second.

"No. Sorry." She sighed as England nodded. "It's alright. So where are the other three you where talking about?" England asked as Sally started to lead away.

"Vee! It's Britain!" the light brown wolf like creature with a strange curl yelled hiding behind the hawk like creature who just sighed. "Italy! It's not the time to be scared!" The hawk creature scolded.

"Germany-san. Please calm down." the raccoon/dog like creature said as Germany sighed. "Yes, Japan. Sorry for acting like that." Germany said. "Okay so do any of you know how we got here?" Germany asked strict as the other three just shook their heads.

"We where hoping you did." England mumbled. "Wait you really aren't from here?" Sonic asked as America nodded. "Yeah dude. I thought you knew." America said.

"Where are you from then?" Sally asked. "Where from a different universe." England started to explain about the comic book and mysterious light.

"Do you know a way we can go back?" Germany asked as Sally shook her head. "No clue. Sorry, but we have other things to worry about." Sally muttered looking away. "Like what? A hero like me can help!" America declared.

"It's the other Freedom Fighters. Almost all of them are missing after their mission to try to free the others from Robotnik clutches." Sally said in a voice full of hatred.

"Do you think they have the other three?" Japan asked as they all stayed quiet.

"Let's hope not." England mumbled. If that guy Robotnik really had the other three wouldn't they fight back. Especially Russia who won't give in a fight that easily.

"Who else is not in his clutches?" America decided to ask as Sally started to think.

"Well some of the ones or meeting here. And I guess since Sonic got impatient he ran off to find his friend Tails then accidently ran into you three." Sally pointed at Canada, America, and England.

"I have a deal for you." England stated as both Sally and Sonic looked at him. "How about we help rescue your friends and you help us get home after we find our friends." England asked as Sally and Sonic turned to see each other.

"Really England-san?" Japan asked as England sighed. "We don't have any other way." England said as America grinned. "Yay! I get to help Sonic!" America yelled out.

"But its to dangerous." Sally said as America scoffed. "Trust me when I say this! We been through far more worst then this!" America said as Sonic grinned. "Come on Sal! We need all the help we can get!" Sonic said as Sally sighed.

"Okay. But we still have to wait for the others to return." Sally said. "Can't we just hurry up and save them already?!" America asked. "To risky." Sally mumbled as Sonic sighed.

"So where just going to wait?" England asked as Sally nodded. "I guess you should start to prepare." Sally said as she walked away. "Vee. I'll start making white flags!" Italy cheered out as Germany just faced-palm himself.

* * *

**Anime: Eh... Nice fanfic is okay I guess. *sigh***

**America: Come on dude! Don't give up _yet_!**

**Anime: Thanks? Oh well. Sorry for shortness. Peace~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anime: Clina, Russia, and France come in~!**

**China: Finally -Aru!**

**Russia: Took you long enough kol kol kol **

**France: *go towards me***

**Anime: Ah! *slaps France* I'm not even pretty and yet you still hit on me?! Oh well, I do not own Sonic or Hetalia!**

* * *

Amy was walking towards the freedom fighter HQ. "Sonic..." She mumbled sadly as she kept dragging her hammer. She day dreamed and tripped over something. Or someone.

"Ahh! Hey get out of the way?!" Amy yelled out angrily. "Kol kol kol." She saw purple aura. "Eek! A-are you okay?" She decided to ask as the bear like creature got up. He actually look rather cute then scary.

"I'm okay. Want to become one with me da?" he said as Amy looked at him weird. "No thank you. My name is Amy Rose. What is yours?" Amy asked. "My name is Russia." Russia said as he placed a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you Russia. Well I was going to meet up some people so do you want to come?" Amy asked as Russia nodded as he randomly bring out a iron pipe.

"Where the heck did you get that pipe?!" Amy asked as Russia looked at her confused. "Huh? Oh this? I don't really know." Russia said calmly as Amy got up. Russia then got up.

"Oh by the way have you seen my other comrades?" Russia asked as Amy just shook her head. "I haven't seen anyone." She said as she started walking. "So where just going to see your friends da?" Russia asked as Amy nodded.

...

_Meanwhile with Tails_

"Okay..." Tails mumbled as he ran out only to trip on someone and fall on someone else. "Eh?!" Tails yelled out as he got up accidently kicking one of them. The cat like creature looked up and had a rose in his hand.

"Hon hon hon." He said as Tails stared at him weird. "My name is France and y- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?!" France yelled out pointing at Tails who was confused. "I'm Tails..." Tails said as France just nodded.

"You weird little creature. Do you know where I am?" France asked as Tails nodded. "Wait." France smirked as he went towards the panda like creature. "I'm going to get me some China~!" France laughed out which woke up China.

"NO ARU!" China yelled out as he went away from France. "What's wrong?" Tails asked as China looked at him. "Did that thing just talk aru?" China asked as Tails seemed angry by that.

"Well I'm a _he _then a _thing_?!" Tails said as he got up. "Where do you think your going?" France asked as he got up then China.

"Uh.. Well I have to go meet up with my friends. Where having trouble with Dr. Robotnik." Tails mumbled as both China and France looked confused. "Who?" They both asked as Tails looked confused.

"You don't know the most hated man here?" Tails asked as they shook their heads.

He sighed. "I guess you can come." Tails sighed out. "Okay aru!" China said. "Yeah maybe your friends know how we got here." France mumbled making Tails confused.

"Wait your not from here?" Tails asked as he got ignored. "Well what are we waiting for?" France asked making Tails sigh. "Yeah, yeah." Tails mumbled as he started to lead the way.

...

_Back at the Freedom Fighter HQ_

"Sonic~!" Sonic eyes widen as he saw Amy hug him. "A-Amy!" Sonic yelled out as he tried to get the girl off of him. "Ve.. Is she your girlfriend?" Italy asked as Sonic quickly shook his head. "NO WAY!" he yelled out.

"Hello comrades!" All the nations turned their heads to see Russia and his purple aura. "R-Russia!" America said as Russia smiled.

"Sonic! I found these two weird people!" Tails yelled out as China and France came in.

"Big brother France!" Italy yelled out happily.

"Not that Cheesy Monkey!" England yelled full of anger.

"Why you!" France tackled him and started fighting. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sally yelled out. They all look up to see her angry. "I want to save my friends and are you going to help or not?!" She asked.

Everyone stayed quiet and then nodded. "Sorry for acting like that." England said. "It's okay. Just don't do that again." She mumbled. "So are we going to save people or not?!" America yelled out.

"Yes." Sally said.

"Ve.. And I'll stay here!" Italy announced as Germany looked at him angry. "No! Your coming!" Germany yelled as Japan sighed. "Okay let's start heading out! We'll show you where to go and we'll discuss the plan." Sally said as everyone started going out the door.

* * *

**Anime: Finally done with the boring part!**

**America: The hero is here to help**

**Anime: Haha... See you all later~!**


End file.
